Encircled
by Crystal7
Summary: Wesley joins the spirit world... set after the series finale.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

- Encircled -

Wesley felt himself floating away from his body. This is it, he thought, I'm dead. Fred, he thought, Fred I'm almost there.

Wesley felt himself settle down in a cloud of mist. "Come on," a voice said, and Wesley enfolded his hand into the one that was offered.

"Cordelia," he cried, enfolding her in a hug.

"Wesley," she whispered and hugged him, "It's good to see you, well you know, I mean, I well-"

Wesley pulled away and smiled, "It's alright Cordelia, I know what you mean."

Cordelia enfolded her hand in his, "I'm sorry it had to end this way, but it was your time."

"Everyone has a given time?" Wes asked, wondering.

"Yes," Cordelia said, leading him through the misty area, "Everyone has a time, so the world keeps spinning below. It was my time and destiny when I went, it was Doyle's when he left me, it was-"

"Fred?" Wesley asked.

"Fred isn't," Cordelia faulted, "Fred isn't here."

Wesley stopped, his heart cold, "What?"

Cordelia faced him and squeezed his hand tightly, "Fred is gone. From the world below and from this one."

"What do you mean?" He asked, anger growing in his voice.

"Her soul was destroyed. Parts of it are in this world, where it belongs, but other pieces of it are below, in Illyria."

"In Illyria?"

Cordelia struggled to explain and gave a gasp when she saw something flicker, "Oh no, not now."

Wesley turned to see what she was looking at and also saw the flicker, "What's going on?"

"Gunn. He's, he's dying. Sadly I think this may also be his time."

"What if you die before your time?"

"You don't," Cordelia said, "You may be near death but you never die before your time has come. When you die, it was your destined time."

"So Fred?"

"It was Fred's destiny to be taken over by Illyria ... Fred is... Fred is blended together with Illyria. She's dead and yet she's not. Illyria carries her memories and the reason she is able to look and be Fred is because parts of Fred are still there. It isn't until Illyria dies that Fred's soul will become hole again."

"So as long as Illyria is alive, Fred is... scattered?"

"Don't worry," Cordelia said, "Illyria's time is numbered just like everyone else."

"What will happen to her?"

Cordelia shrugged and finally released Wesley's hand, "She will die."

"What will happen to her soul? Will it be returned to the deeper well?"

Cordelia led Wesley towards Gunn's flicker soul, which was becoming clearer and clearer, "I'm not sure. I'm just your guide."

"Guide, where are we anyway?"

"Middle ground," Cordelia said, "This isn't heaven or hell. Your time to move on completely hasn't come yet. Nor has mine, that is why I was able to appear to you, Angel, and the others, and in corporeal form."

"Are you saying," Wesley wondered, "That we'll be needed back with the others?"

"No," Cordelia said, "I don't believe so, I think we are simply here to wait for Gunn. I've only been here a short while before you arrived, but I know it has been a long time. The Powers That Be informed me of what was happening to Fred while so I could prepare you. When Gunn comes through it will be my time to continue forward."

"Who came for you?"

"Doyle," Cordelia said, "Doyle waited here for me for almost five years for my arrival, as you will wait for Gunn's." Cordelia flickered, "He is near." And she faded.

Wesley turned and watched as Gunn flicked and fell into the mist. Wes leaned forward and like Cordelia, offered his hand to him, helping Gunn up, "You made it."

"Where is it?" Gunn asked.

Wes shrugged, "No clue. I just got here, was greeted by Cordelia, who quickly vanished, and I have no idea what is going on. What happened down there?"

"One hell of a battle."

"Sorry I missed it," Wes said dryly.

"Illyria was on fire down there. She was grieving when you died, and was taking it out on all those ugly demons down there."

Wes shrugged and having no idea what to do, led Gunn through the mists. They walked in silence for a while before Wes said, "Illyria becomes more and more adjusted to humanity."

Gunn said nothing and Wesley saw a flicker nearby and saw himself begin to fade. "Well I guess it's my time to move on and yours to stay."

"What does that mean?" Gunn asked.

Wes shrugged and knew he was fading even more, "Someone else we know is dying, fast."

Gunn faded, no, Wesley thought, I faded, and he saw himself once more around people he knew. Cordelia and he assumed, Doyle, "Well someone else we know has died."

Cordelia nodded, "Yes. They will join us shortly."

"How many more will need to die?" Wesley asked.

"It is the way it has to be," Doyle said.

Wesley went to hold out his hand to find he didn't have one, "What is this? I can see you but I-"

"Spiritual realm," Doyle said, "You see us as you know us, but our souls don't have bodies so we are just floating spirits."

Wesley didn't say anything but made a jump when Fred joined the group, "Fred..." he whispered.

He watched as Fred's eyes opened, slowly, "My Wesley,"

Wesley wanted to gather her in his arms, but knew that he couldn't since he didn't have arms, "Illyria must have died, but-"

"Yes," Fred said, "Illyria died and my scattered soul was reunited, Gunn will be with Illyria for a while though," Fred paused, "I don't think anyone Illyria knows will pass on for a while."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"They've won," Fred said, "Illyria took a blow for Spike, saving his life, and died just as Angel destroyed that demon. That was it. Spike, Angel, and Illyria destroyed all of Wolfram and Hart's demons."

"Does that mean they're gone as well?" Doyle asked.

"No," Wesley said, "They'll always exist in some form or another."

Fred gave a slight nod, "Yes, but for right now Spike and Angel have them gone. As for Illyria... she'll be joining us, not her dead kind."

Wes wanted to say something, ask something about Illyria but he didn't dare. Fred gave him an answer anyway, "She's fine, she... she and I were entwined for so long I had a hard time separating myself from her. It was my time to go and I didn't understand it at the time, but I do now. Illyria was need in the fight for good. She was needed to give Wolfram and Hart and the Black Thorn a good blow."

"So our parts are over?"

"For now," Fred said.

"For now?" Cordelia asked, "What do you mean?"

"Illyria was able to hold my memories and I was able to hold hers, meaning I saw us, in different bodies as the ones who defeated Illyria back into the deeper well. Somehow, I-"

"We'll be brought back out, someday," Wesley said, "To defeat another evil."

"To encircle our destinies," Fred said, "Illyria, I, Wesley, Cordy, Lorne, Lindsey, Lilah, Angel, Spike, Faith, Gunn, Doyle, Darla, even Conner, all played parts, together, in the past and in the future we will continue to play parts."

"Why don't we remember these past experiences then?" Cordelia asked.

Wesley, having heard of this theory, which he knew now, was no longer a theory said, "We will, once our destinies are completely fulfilled."

Fred nodded, "It can work on so many levels. Spike and Angel could still be immortals when we are all brought together again, or we could all start over from the beginning like we did this time around."

"Well what are we supposed to do until then?" Cordy asked, "Just sit and wait around?"

No one had an answer. Gunn and Illyria were still out in the middle mists and no one knew how long it would take, nor how long it would be before their destinies once more were entwined in a circle.

All they knew was that they could enjoy the time they had together, now, once more reunited. Somehow though, they all knew they would again be separated and have to come together again. First it had been to destroy Illyria, who they had and who was now a member of their team, this time it had been a strike against the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart. What was next for them?

"I wonder," Cordelia said, "If we will stay the same. You know? Same personalities and attractions?"

"Doubtful," Doyle said, "We are who we are through experience."

"But a large part of who we are is also entwined in our souls."

Wesley and Fred exchanged a deep look, they had missed the chance to be together this time, had they missed it the first time and would they miss it a third? Wesley allowed his spirit to float towards Fred's. He couldn't touch her, but he could be near here. Right now, that was all he needed.

THE END


End file.
